Plaid skirts and Ties
by Amazing-meeeeee
Summary: Alarms are stupid and completely overrated. First days of school are stupid and completely overrated. So is moving. And being a teenager. Clary is going to a new private school, she'll meet friends and have new experiences and all that stuff. CLACE, Malec, maybe some Sizzy, rated T for mild swears and mild citrus.
1. Chapter 1

OMG hi guys, I'm sorry my other sTory is currently on a break, I'm just suffering of extreme writers block. But I had this idea and I mentioned earlier in a authors note that I would continue writin so here it is, please don't forget to review and follow, if you have any questions please PM me. i really love answering your messages even if there about the most pointless things. Love you all xoxox

* * *

**Chapter 1: Morning**

Alarms are stupid and completely overrated.

First days of school are stupid and completely overrated.

So is moving. And being a teenager.

* * *

It's 5:00am and I'm already wide awake, school starts at 8:30. I have a hour and a half until my first class, in the first day of my new school. I'm very nervous, and I haven't even gotten out of bed yet. I'm just lying in my comfortably warm blankets and thinking, worrying. This makes my hands sweat. Gross. Sweat is gross.

Well, can't fight it for any longer. I'm awake. And it's completely pointless trying to go back to sleep because its impossible. So I get up and out of my bed, I stare at the bright orange walls of my almost empty new bedroom. We just moved here, so I haven't hung up any of my posters or pictures up anything, it's a blank canvas and I hate it. Me and my mom, or my mom and I as she consistently tells me to pronounce it moved here about two weeks ago because my moms long term boyfriend: Luke got a new and might I add very high paying new job that just happened to be situated in New York. I didn't want to move, I'm going to admit that much. But I don't hate New York City. We have a relatively nice apartment and I was born here, after my dad ditched my mom when I was born we moved, a new beginning for my mom, to SanFrancisco where I have most of my childhood memories. My mom met Luke and they've been dating for a solid 4 years, and then we moved here, just in time for my sophomore year in high school.

But this isn't just any high school, Luke made a big deal in paying for my education and sending me to a very high praise private school called Idris high. Weird name huh? Yeah.

I find my way to the bathroom that after 2 weeks I still am not accustomed to. I take a really long shower to try to relax myself, I can't help it. I get nervous really easily, and starting in a new school with a bunch or above average New York teenagers makes the list of things that I get nervous about very easily.

I wrap myself in a towel and then wrap my hair in another towel and head back into my room and change.

This school has a uniform, a freaking uniform. Judging by the colours or the uniform the school colours are black, grey and red. The girls have to wear a white button up shirt, tucked into the black and red plaid skirt that ends just 1.5 inches above my knees, a black and red striped tie and a black jacket. Complete with knee high black socks and black shoes.

You can add some things, a grey sweater for the winters that go over the white shirt and tie and under the black button up jacket. They have a very strict rule about jewellery and nail polish and I'm not going to get in trouble on my first day so I peel off my bracelets reluctantly.

Now the hair. It's red. Bright red. Wait no, it's orange, why do people call us red heads anyway? Nothing there that I can do anything about. Next are the freckles, the freaking freckles, giving me the wonderful appearance of a 5 year old. The only thing I really like about my face are my eyes, which are bright green and almost glow. I stands in front of my mirror and just stare. This is me, Clary Fray.

Please high school, don't kill me.

I glance at the clock beside my bed, it's 6:14. My alarm would be going off in a minute. I brush my teeth, and apply the smallest amount off mascara, just enough to make my eyelashes look like they're actually there and head towards the kitchen.

I smell coffee. I think of Luke immediately, he's definitely what you would call a morning person. My mom, unfortunately not so much, but that sorta balances them out in a nice way.

"Morning, Clary." He says happily.

"Morning." I smile at him and he sets a cup of coffee in front of me.

"Thank you." I take a sip and almost immediately feel slightly more energized.

"Ready for you're first day of school?" He asks

"I guess." I say, fidgeting with my skirt, I really hope this skirts gets easier to deal with throughout the year because right now I'm about as graceful as a elephant.

"Remember your bus stop is just 2 blocks down and one block to the right." He reminds me for probably the 50th time.

"Yes I remember."

"And it arrives at 7:30..."

"Yes I remember Luke." I say smiling.

Yeah I forgot to mention, this school send out school buses, freaking school buses all over the city to pick up the teenagers, whoever thought of that had to be some airhead. Like, lets put a bunch of loud tired teenagers in a crowded bus for 45 minutes.

Mom comes into the kitchen in her pyjamas and doesn't say anything to anyone until she's had a couple sips of coffee. When she finally starts focusing on people she looks at me and smiles,

"Oh Clary, you look so cute in your uniform."

"Thanks mom."

"What do you want for breakfast?" She asks me, turning towards the fridge.

"I'm fine," I say, who the heck still eats breakfast?

"Okay." She says, I look at the clock, whoa, it's 7:15. I should probably get going, get to the bus stop early and all the first day of school stuff.

I check my bag one last time, making sure I've got all my stuff and head out the door.

"Bye mom, bye Luke!" I yell.

I hear them yell back and I step out off the apartment, run down the stairs and onto the frigid streets, it's only September but it seems kind of cool in the morning, almost hinting fall is near but reminding you it's still sort of summer.

The walk to the bus stop is pretty normal, quite for New York but its normal. I arrive at the corner that Luke described to me earlier, I check and realize it's only 7:20 and I still have to wait 10 minutes. So I pull out my white head phones, plug them into my iPod and blast the loud music into my ears.

This is what relaxes me, why didn't I think of this earlier.

This is when I see 3 figures walking down the in the familiar black, grey and red clothing that I have on.

The first one I see is a boy, with dark short hair that falls in front of his eyes, which stand out as a amazing blue. The next, in between them grinning is a girl, not just any girl, a beautiful girl, her long black hair is pinned into a tight high ponytail, setting the attention on her face, which is completely blemishless and smooth looking, her eyes are like the first boys but a little less intense and she's very tall, but it may be her black heels.

The last is another boy, this one stands out. He looks literally nothing like the two others, his hair is a golden colour, falling around his face in perfect locks he's got a very nicely structured face with high cheek bones and flawless skin. But the thing that gets me the most are the eyes, they're gold. Not like a light brownish gold, they're a perfect yellow gold that shine against the morning light, that's currently hitting his face making him looking like he's literally glowing.

I feel like I've been staring at him for just a little bit too long and I should stop, I turn and look at the street. I feel someone tap on my shoulder.

I turn to see the beautiful girls face staring at me. I pull out my head phones and continue with the steady eye contact we have going.

"Hey I noticed that we go to the same school." She says motioning out uniforms, which on me looks a little too big and stupid and on her looks really great. "And you're actually standing on the wrong corner for the bus stop it stops at the one right there." She says pointing at the two boys standing on the corner opposite me.

Way to embarrass yourself Fray.

"Oh, thanks." I mumble.

"I'm Isabelle by the way." She says clearly.

"I'm Clary."

"So Clary," she says expertly, "which year are you going in to?"

"I'm starting my sophomore year, you?"

"Same!" She says happily.

"Alec, Jace!" Calls Isabelle, the two boys look up at us. "This is Clary, she's a sophomore." I follow her towards the two boys who now have names, although I'm not sure which is which. Alec and Jace.

Isabelle introduces us.

"This is Alec," she says motioning to the black haired boy. "He's starting his senior year." She says.

"And this is Jace, he's going to start his junior year."

I look at Jace, up close he looks even better then he did while he was walking towards the stop.

Before I can say anything the bus rolls around the corner and stops in front of us.

I'm standing the closest to the door so I awkwardly shuffle out of the way to let Isabelle on first, who gladly gets on first. I climb up the grey steps and onto the bus after Isabelle. The bus driver is staring at us expectantly, but what the heck does he want me to do? I turn and look in the bus, which is just about half full. Isabelle leads us towards the back of the bus

She takes the second last seat and pats on he empty spot beside her. I wasn't expecting that, I sit down beside her.

For the rest of the bus ride, Isabelle's asking me multiple questions and the bus steadily fills up, getting louder and louder until its reached the point were I need to yell for Isabelle (or Izzy, as she wants to be called) to actually here me and to be able to answer. Someone's throwing paper airplanes around the bus, teenagers are yelling at each other from all the way across the bus and back, talking about their summer and what they did. (Or in some cases who they did.)

We finally arrive at the school, we get off the school bus and here in front of the large group is a huge school, when I say huge I mean huge, it's all prestigious looking and tall, very intimidating.

Izzy directs me to the auditorium were we have our very first assembly. The students are all dressed the same, girls in the skirts and high socks or stockings, the guys in plain grey dress pants. And everyone has the same tie, with the ugly black grey and red striped pattern.

The assembly seems to literally last forever, they call up each year and present each student with their timetable for the year, after which you need to go, sit down and watch everyone else do the same. I blow my red hair out of my eyes desperately trying to pass the time but only succeeding in making myself even more bored.

I'm almost completely asleep when it's over and Izzy nudges me in the ribs to wake me up a bit.

She explains how because its the first day we have a half hour block to organize our lockers, then regular classes start and continue until the normal ending time of 3:30.

I check my timetable which also came with a small packet that contains a map of the school, which is extremely difficult to navigate, student body information and my locker number and combination

Locker #: 349

Combination: 12-45-03

Izzy's locker is exactly across the hall from mine, so she takes the liberty of directing me towards it. My backpack feels so heavy right now, I'm honestly so excited to get to my locker so I can dump all this stuff in it.

My locker looks exactly like everyone else's, grey with a small black slate presenting your locker number in little silver numbers, and already holding a shiny new lock.

I try out the code and surprisingly it works the first time and I now have my own full sized locker. Open and ready for all my stuff. I brought a small magnet and use it to hang up my neatly printed schedule. I put my binders on the top shelf, which I have not yet organized into subjects, they just all contain loose leaf paper, making them actually quite heavy.

According to the schedule my very first block is usually math but because of assembly and organization we start in second block so I have English class.

It's strange because at my old public school in SanFrancisco the first day was very unorganized and we most just hung about in the hallways, according to Izzy, were mostly likely to have a project due for the end of the week in at least 3 subjects. Oh the joy of high school.

...

next chapter should be up soon! Love you guys :) xoxox


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I know it's been forever and I'm so sorry, I just started high school (yep I'm a annoying freshman) and I've been super super busy, but now I'm in the groove and managing my time like a normal person so I can start updating stuff again. Thank you for being patient and I love you all.  
Please review because you'll all get virtual cupcakes if you do. **

* * *

I pull the thick blue binder out of my locker, for English class, Grab my pencil case and sketch pad. And head off towards English class, of course it just sort of seems like wandering because I have no idea where this class is and I left the difficult map in my locker, the bells already rung so there's no way I'm going back now.

I try to remember the room number. 21B. Is the first one that pops into my head. It's worth a shot. I check the number of the closest room near me 50B. So I might be somewhat close.  
The hallway is becoming less and less crowded by the second, people are yelling and the same black shoes squeal on the floor but within 10 seconds I'm all alone in the hallway, some of the class room doors remain open. Maybe some of the nicer teachers are going easy on us on the first day, and some of them are firmly shut suggesting the teachers are relatively strict.  
I finally find the door 21B, checking my watch I realize I'm fifteen minutes late and probably should be extremely nervous.  
The door is very shut and apparently locked from the outside, so I need to knock. Why am I so stupid.  
A girl in a uniform that looks just like mine opens the door for me, I walk in and waiting for me is a crowd of teenagers staring at me, smirking or just judging me quickly.  
They turn back to the white board which I'm so grateful for the fact that it's there because it shows in clear neat handwriting that this is 10th grade English. Yay.  
The teacher, who is a tall lean woman who looks somewhere near fifty and is wearing a navy blue dress that stops after her knees writes her name down on the board and introduces herself to us as Mrs. Oport. She hands us the syllabus for the year. In my old school we never got these, Mrs Oport explained that a syllabus is a plan of everything we're learning this year, oh joy. This only takes about half an hour and most of the other students just grumble along, half asleep or just generally not paying attention and staring at the large clock on the wall.  
After she's done with the syllabus she snaps her fingers to get our attention, she has a sort of vibe coming off as a bitchy teacher so almost everyone shuts up immediately. She explains that our first project is going to be a boring (she didn't use the word boring) "get to know you" project, meaning a five hundred word essay that introduces yourself to your classmates. And just like Izzy said earlier, it's due for Friday.  
She gives us the rest of the block to scribble down notes for what were going to write in our essay.  
I survived... My first block, probably not the most impressive feat but nonetheless, I'm proud, now I've got gym. Gross.  
I walk to find my locker and open it up with ease, that's probably my favourite thing so far about this school, my locker doesn't suck. I put my English books back neatly, that's my goal this year: keep my locker neat and organized. I grab my gym strip and head towards the gym. I'm not late, but I do get lost and find myself in the wrong corridor at one point, I finally get there and meet Izzy in front of the girls change room, she's still in her uniform as well so I'm probably not that late.  
We head in together, and I'm grateful, for this change room actually smells half decent, compared to the one back in SanFrancisco.  
Now the gym strip, lets just talk about it, it's literally the ugliest black baggy shorts I will ever see and a black Tshirt with the schools logo in red. It looks ridiculous on me, some of the other girls like Izzy and the annoying girls that push the skirt length code look fantastic and then there's me, the clothes are just a little too big and my hair literally matches the colour of the logo.  
"Lets go Clary," says izzy as she finishes tying her laces, "Don't want to be on coaches bad side."  
"What does that mean?" I ask  
"The kids he doesn't like get extra laps easily." She explains, we enter the gym, it's huge, and super intimidating the ceilings are super high and the floors and a light brown hard wood with all the different coloured lines marking different boundaries for different games.  
The first thing we do are laps, for half a hour, I swear a saw a couples teens leave to vomit. When we're done my face is red and my throat is burning, I really need water but he coach, or "coach Theo" as he explained earlier, is not that nice, for the rest of the block we have a weirdly intense soccer game, that the other team wins because half the kids on my team are like me and really don't care.  
We all head back to the change rooms, and I honestly completely take back what I said earlier about the smell, it smells like feet in here.  
When I'm back in the uniform, which I'm now super grateful for, compared to the gym strip, this is freakin gorgeous. I head back to my locker, and after realizing I'm trying the wrong one and move over a space to mine I open it, according to the schedule, that already seems ruffled from opening and closing the locker door it's lunch.  
The cafeteria is relatively easy to find, it's on the bottom floor of the school and about as big as the gym and it's super busy. I'm talking, there's a 75% off everything sale at Target busy. Literally all I see is red, people in red jackets and black skirts or pants everywhere, milling about, talking or laughing and finding seats. I find the food and let's just say for a private school I was expecting more, all of the food looks really weird or just unidentifiable so I grab a packaged salad and water bottle. Now comes the challenging part, where to sit.  
I start wandering around, trying to find an empty seat or someone who looks nice, it's weird though because even in the uniforms it's still completely evident of who fits into what category, you know the ones I'm talking about, they have them at every school; the nerds, the jocks, the cheerleaders... You know the type.  
"Clary! Clary!" Who the hell is calling my name, I've literally only met like 5 people and 2 of them were teachers.  
I see the person calling my name, Izzy. She's sitting at a table with about 5 other people who are all staring at me intently, she points at a empty seat across from her and smiles. A smile a little, I guess I won't be sitting at the table in the corner with a bunch of really awkward people like me.  
I head towards the table and take my seat, which is weirdly comfortable and stare at my salad, knowing everyone else's eyes are on me. I finally muster up the confidence to say something.  
"Hi, I'm Clary." I say looking up at everyone,  
Izzy introduces me to everyone, there's Izzy, a girl named Maia, with a nice smile, and boy with dark hair and glasses named Simon and a quiet looking girl named Aline.  
All I can say is thank god Izzy's so talkative or else the lunch would been a lot quieter.  
"Oh Clary, I forgot to tell you. Some juniors are throwing a huge party on Friday night. Wanna come?"  
"Yeah, sure."  
"Great, you can just come over to my house after school on Friday, and well get ready together and Maia there's no way your getting out of this." She says smiling.  
"Sorry I can't come, Jordan's taking me out." She smiles devilishly, knowing she's won.  
"Okay, fine there's one way you can get out of it. And what class do you have next?"  
"Chemistry." Says Maia  
"Same!"  
"Me too." I say.  
"Yay!" Says izzy, just a little too loudly now a few juniors are looking at us, completely confused and annoyed looking.

* * *

**I'll try to update before the weekend.  
Please review! :)))  
Love y'alls** ? ﾟﾒﾚ❤? ﾟﾒﾛ


End file.
